Maybe, Just Maybe
by TheGoofyCat
Summary: Maybe I was sorry and I tried to give it back. Maybe, just maybe. And maybe I took it to Old Lady Simons and told her. And the money was all there. One-Shot about Chris and the milk money.


**_Disclaimer:_**I do not own any of the characters, only the character Mrs. Clark that was mentioned. The rest belong to the amazing Stephen King. Don't sue.

**_Authors_****_ Note:_**One-Shot time! And this is for mine and Stand By Me's ten year anniversary. Ten years ago around this time (I know it was December) I saw the film that changed my life! So I figured what better way to show my love for this film then to write a one-shot. I decided I wanted to write a little one-shot about the time with Chris and the milk money so here it is, no romance just a little story.

I hope you like it and maybe leave a little review, to tell me what you thought.

:)

* * *

**_Maybe, Just Maybe  
TheGoofyCat_**

_Bring brrrring ring!_

The familiar sound of the school bell rang, which could only mean one thing as the clock turned noon - recess. Normally he would be one of the first out of the dull grey classroom and fight his way out into the open air of the playground.

But not today.

It was only yesterday when his name had been picked out of the hat and he had been chosen to walk the corridors picking up each classrooms milk money kitty and returning it to the principles office. They called it 'Responsibility' he called it 'Rotten Luck'.

At first he didn't believe his ears, him? Chris Chambers? Or in the voice of his teacher Mrs. Clarks - Christopher Chambers. It wasn't due to the fact that his name had been called out of the odds of fifteen children but more of the fact that his name had even been in the list anyway. It was no secret around town on how people thought of his surname.

All eyes were on him when his name was bitterly called out and he turned round to see his friend, who in return gave him a slight smile which could only mean 'I feel for you, man. I really do but I'm just glad it wasn't me.' before he turned his attention back to Mrs. Clarks.

_Thanks for nothing, Lachance! _Chris thought to himself.

He was taken out of his flashback when he heard Mrs. Clarks repeat his name, it was then that he noticed he was now the only kid in the classroom he let out a sigh as he grudgingly made his way to the desk.

"You better not mess this up, Chambers." In other words 'I know you will.' Mrs. Clarks might have tried her best at sounding nonchalant when she called out Chris' name yesterday but not today she spat out Chambers like it was the sourest grape in the bunch, the grape that she had regretfully placed in her mouth and chewed. Chris heard but he could tell how she felt just by looking at her hands beforehand, her fingers gripped onto the rectangular envelope and as her lips curved into a sour smile she placed the envelope out towards him. His fingers grabbed onto the edge of the paper and he waited for her release, it took a minute and he could tell she wasn't looking forward to this either, she let it go and he was on his way.

_How hard can this be, right? _He asked himself as he strolled along the narrow halls.

Well he was relieved at first, this was a hell of a lot easier then the other task; The dreaded task of taking the school hamster home for the weekend, well let's just say he thanked his lucky stars that it wasn't his turn, it wasn't due to his disliking of Rodger the hamster it was more along the fact that his brother - Eyeball. Eyeball would have had that raggedy old hamster flushed down the toilet before Chris would even step through the door. Luckily for the school and Chris,Eyeball would not be there.

The first two classrooms had been relatively easy in fact he had thought to himself; _Hey! Maybe this responsibility thing isn't so bad after all. _But the third not so much. That was when he had chosen to look one of the teachers in the eyes and what a mistake that was. What he saw was spite, disgust and torment, a deep reminder on how everyone viewed him around here. And what the teachers saw in his eyes, was one thing or should I say someone- Eyeball Chambers. A name that was all too familiar round these halls, apart from their appearances they were one of the same, or so everyone thought.

_Fuck what they think, man. _He told himself. _They're just waiting for us to mess up. I can see Mrs. Clarks face right now probably pacing up the classroom just waiting for me to fuck up just so she can march me up to Wiggins and tell him 'I told you he was a right A-hole in class.' _Perhaps she wouldn't use the A word but he knew that's what she would be thinking.

So with every dollar he collected, he saw it in every eyes he laid eyes on and it didn't matter if the iris's were blue or green he could see it in each and every pupil; Hatred. They hadn't even given him a chance they just heard the name Chambers and put a label on him. _A no good runt of the litter, Richie Chambers kid brother. Poor thing never stood a chance from the day he was born._

He sat silently at the bench just out side Principle Wiggins' office waiting for him to return from lunch but he never came, he waited and waited. Temptation kicked in as he looked down at the envelope filled with money, he hadn't see that amount of money in his lifetime, Hell he was lucky if he even got a nickle off of his old man. _This is what they're expecting you to do, man. Put the money in your pocket and they won't be the least surprised._ The devil on his shoulder was interrupted when Old Lady Simons rushed through the hall, Wiggins' secretary and a right ol' bat. He studied her, she hadn't even noticed he was in the hall, _That's a first! _He scoffed to himself with a smirk. She rushed to her desk searching for something until she pulled out a thick book, the yellow pages and she flicked through the pages until she came across what she was searching for.

He wanted to let her know he was there but so he could get back to class, he was missing fifteen minutes of literature but then he figured it was probably a little less boring here then it was in class. He sat quietly waiting for her to notice him and he watched as she walked to the rotary dial and placed a call. He heard her telephone for a plumber and he learned that the school cafeteria pipes had burst, he should have known because her skirt was drenched from foot to knee.

"Yes?" She asked and he soon realised she was talking to him. "What are you doing out of class?" As I said Old Lady Simons was a right old bat.

"I'm here to return the-"

"Can't you see we don't have time for this! Get yourself back in class before I get the Principle out here." She sighed.

"Bu-"

"Christopher Chambers? Isn't it? Yes! I've heard all about you." She seethed as she pulled him out of his seat and pushed him down the corridor.

He scratched his head as he walked. Didn't she know he was to return the milk money? And if he didn't return the milk money would they even notice? He finally had the chance to buy the keds he desperately needed and maybe he would buy himself a new toy. Though if Eyeball found it it wouldn't be a new toy for long, maybe he'd buy his mom something after all she has nothing to her name either. Yeah! The school was way too busy to notice that the milk money never returned and if they did? Who would care they all knew he would do it anyway. _They expect it! Not like anyone would be shocked._

He placed the envelope in his back pocket. It was during the end of Mrs. Clarks literature class that he decided he would bring it back. If anyone was to believe he could do something that wouldn't involve stealing or getting into a dirty fight then he had to return it. Maybe, just maybe they wouldn't think of him as the low life Chambers kid any more.

"Mrs. Simons?"

"Yes?"

"I'm here to give back the milk money."

"Oh! I hadn't even noticed it were gone." As he placed the envelope in her hands she smiled at him.

_Maybe, just maybe!_

* * *

Thank you **Izout**, _**sturmfrei **_for your reviews.


End file.
